An Icy Family
by lilly willow
Summary: After yet another failed attempt at capturing a princess, Ice King goes further into his cave then he ever has before... Adventure Time, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians crossover


I do not own any of the characters in this story. I've wondered what would happen if these three snow-based characters were thrown in together.

The Ice King flopped on his bed. Finn and Jake had rescued yet another princess from his icy dungeon.

"Why don't I have any luck with the princesses?!" he sobbed loudly. "I never even got the chance to use this new potion on her. Come to think of it, I'm really sure what it does." Ice King looked at the small glass bottle in his hand. It was pink and round with a long skinny neck and stopped with a delicate triangular shaped glass stopper. Ice King watched the swirling, sparkly contents of the bottle.

"I sort of have some idea..."

"Wenk!" His thoughts were broken by Gunter jumping on the side of the bed. The little penguin wanted to smash the bottle.

"Gunter! Can't you tell daddy's wallowing in self pity? Go stand in the corner!" he said.

"Wenk," Gunter sulked and waddled to the corner. Ice King sighed heavily and got off the bed. He began to fly deep into the deepest part of his cave, lost in thought. Deeper and deeper the Ice King went, until finally he bumped into something solid. He grumbled and rubbed his long nose. Then he looked up at what had stopped him. A giant smooth disc was held in place by the ice surrounding it. It looked almost like a mirror. The Ice King marvelled at the large thing. Suddenly the disc sprang to life. It no longer looked like a shiny mirror, but a glassy window to a foreign land. He went to touch it again but his hand went right through, making a ripple effect on the surface. Ice King quickly withdrew his hand.

"Maybe I can get a second chance. Ooh, I hope that this new place has some princesses I can bring home!" he rubbed his hands excitedly together and plunged into the portal.

* * *

A few months had passed since the drama at Elsa's coronation ceremony. Most people had grown used to her powers but some were still scared of her. Elsa began to feel more relaxed and had gained better control of her powers. Hans's eldest brother, the current King of the Southern Isles, had ventured to Arendelle to formally apologise for his baby brother's appalling behaviour and even promised to keep a closer eye on him. At first, Anna and Elsa were sceptical but once he had explained that he was happily married and his kingdom was thriving they had made a peace treaty with the Southern Isles. Elsa had made a new partner in trade and had gained a new ally.

Arendelle was buzzing with energy over the excitement of Anna's engagement to Kristoff. Elsa insisted that they date for a few weeks before rushing into anything and it took longer for Kristoff to work up the nerve to propose. Once he did, she was more than happy to give the couple her blessing.

The sisters were walking around the courtyard enjoying the brisk autumn air, discussing Anna's wedding plans. Elsa stopped, looking up at mountains in the distance. The frigid mountain atmosphere had kept her castle in pristine condition. Even though Elsa didn't need it any more, she occasionally visited her old home. She repaired the damages, unable to leave her first major creation in shambles. Anna saw the sad far-away look in her sister's eyes and hugged her tightly.

"You're safe here. Please don't leave me again," she murmured. Elsa smiled and hugged her back.

"I wasn't thinking of running away. I thought I saw something," she said looking into the distant mountains. Anna looked too. The thing was moving closer and closer. Snow began to fall on the castle.

"Snow? But it's not winter for another two weeks," someone remarked. Everyone looked at Elsa. Had she lost control again?

"No! I swear it's not me!" panic swept through her and ice grew at her feet. Soon maniacal laughter filled the air. A blue figure hovered in the sky above them.

"Give me all your princesses!" he demanded. Infuriated, Anna ran up ahead.

"What do you want me for?" she yelled back. The figure picked her up and began to fly away. She wriggled and kicked in an attempt to free herself before biting his hand. The figure dropped her.

"You dare bite the Ice King!?"

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. She quickly made a pile of soft snow before her sister hit the ground.

"You are not welcome here!" Elsa fired a blast of snow at the Ice King. She managed to knock the crown from his head and he fell to the ground. Kai ran over to Elsa and Anna.

"My Queen, are you and the princess alright?" he asked as Elsa helped her sister up. _'Queen?'_ the Ice King thought. A queen is higher in power than a princess, and she did have ice powers like he did. The Ice King placed his crown back on his head and conjured up a magic snowball.

"Oh, Queenie?" he beckoned. As Elsa looked, he threw the snowball in her face. Elsa fainted and the Ice King caught her. He laughed and flew into the air, heading for the mountains.

"No, Elsa!" Anna screamed. She reached for her older sister and ran as fast as she could, occasionally bumping into another person or a wall, but it was not enough. Anna tripped and fell in the dirt, still stretching out her hand.

"Please don't take her away from me again," she begged, tears now streaming down her face.

"Anna!" Kristoff had finished a delivery and caught up with his fiancé. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping Anna up. Anna buried her face into his chest and clutched his shirt.

"He's got her! He's Elsa!"

"Who's got Elsa?" Anna took a few deep breaths to calm herself before filling him in. She became more passionate with each word.

"We have to get her back!"

* * *

The Ice King made his way back to his icy domain with the young woman in his arms. He looked at her sleeping face. She certainly was beautiful; perhaps even more so than Princess Bubblegum. He flew into his bedroom. He was about to place her in the ice cage that he usually reserved for princesses but that somehow felt wrong. Instead, he gently placed her on his leopard-print bed. He turned his back on the young queen. '_If can nab a hottie like this one through that mirror thingy, imagine how many other worlds with other princesses there are!' _he thought grinning wickedly. He flew into the deep part into his cave again. It took him over an hour to find it again.

"Where is it? Where is- oof!" he bumped into it for the second time. It shimmered and a different image appeared on the disc.

* * *

It had been over two years since Pitch had tried to wipe out the existence of the Guardians. Jack swept over the town of Burgess, causing a gentle flurry to fall. A lot of the children had gone inside due to the setting sun but Jamie and his friends stayed out. Jamie still believed in Jack Frost, even though all his friends thought they had all just dreamed up their marvellous adventure. At first they all believed, but as time went by, their faith in the Guardians grew less and less. Jack watched them play until their mothers called them in.

"Come on Soph," Jamie beckoned. Sophie had grown a lot since the time she had snuck into Bunnymund's warren. She giggled and raced inside. Jamie gave his childhood hero a wave before turning away. Jack smiled and returned the wave before leaving. A feeling of unease took place in Jack's stomach as he stood in the quiet, still forest. Suddenly, a strange blue man burst out of the trees.

"Give me all your princesses!" he demanded. Princesses? Jack hadn't seen any real for centuries. He had seen little girls dressed up and pretending to be princesses and heard fathers call their daughters 'Princess' but that was it.

"There are no princesses," Jack told him.

"Liar! Tell me where they are!" The strange man screamed attacking him with snow. Jack retaliated with a blast of his own and the two began fighting.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I'm the Ice King!" the stranger bellowed. In the meantime, Jamie had heard all the noise and rushed back to find out what the commotion was about.

"Jack!" he called. Jack gave the Ice King another blast that sent him to the ground before going to the boy. He watched the two conversing, panting heavily. While they were talking, it gave Ice King time to think. This young man was strong and could control ice and wind. He was certainly stronger than his snow golems or even his penguins. He could definitely give Finn and Jake a run for their money. He began giggling manically.

"What're you laughing at?" Jack questioned. The Ice King threw a magic snowball at him and he passed out. Ice King hauled Jack over his shoulder and flew away.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed. The blue figure flew further and further away into the twilight horizon. Jamie had never felt so helpless. He was just a kid. There was nothing he could do as the stranger took his hero away. He needed to contact the other Guardians.

* * *

The Ice King laid Jack down on the floor in the cage. He didn't shut the door because he wasn't really keeping him prisoner. Ice King's new girl had not yet awoken but when she did, he was going to test the new potion on her and the boy. He smiled so much that his face hurt. His plan might actually be successful. He was in such a good mood, not even Ooo's two greatest heroes could dampen it.

**That's it for now! Next chapter will involve rescue attempts. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
